the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Catch up RPs pt. 15
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Catch up RPs pt. 15 29 Comments MillieGriffin MillieGriffin @milliegriffin a year ago Last summer: A Normal Day (In which Mz, Charricthran and Millie compete in a fighting tournament on another planet), on Mz. Hyde's birthday which I think is at midsummer? Last autumn: Halloween party (Or, The morning after the night before) (two strands, one with Millie and one with Dr Griffin), autumn some time. Whispers and Clockwork Curiosities (Millie's Christmas shopping), November. Recently: Red Death Scare (Dr. Ezekiel accidentally let an infected rat loose, Hela and Lewis caught it, Millie works to cure the virus). ((Which story that gets focused on verys in each up.)) Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest − Avatar Helen Jekyll • a year ago ((Repost of Red Death! Litterateur: “I’m—” He was cut off as Hela — or was it Helen? — struggled in agony before going silent. “What… what’s going on?” he murmured, looking past Millie and trying to focus on what was happening across the room. 86: Weir kept hold of Hela in her agony, ensuring she'd not injure herself. He saw her lips move with his name...and, as she faded, he held her close. She lost consciousness shortly thereafter and, with it, control of her systems. He listened to the ebb of her heart and breath as they shut down down, one by one. For a time that seemed to stretch to infinity, she was slack and still, quiet as the grave. Yet the emotions present in her last moments of consciousness boded well. If he'd formulated and produced the potion correctly, they and it would be exactly the right combination to make this seeming death but a temporary change in states. "There you are," he said at a whisper, barely audible to anyone with normal hearing. He knew not how, but he was certain she was still present. "Fight," he said quietly. "Kick death in the bloody face! Take back your flesh, your form renewed and bettered.” This earthly tabernacle is yours, for now and always. "Come back, love. Come back.” With every ounce of his being, he willed her back, if such things were possible. He pressed his ear to her chest and listened. Nothing. ... At first. Suddenly, a thunderous beat, the heart awoken anew. At first, it hammered, driving her quickly from near-death to mere unconsciousness. Then it leveled out, even as her form began to change to that of Helen. Lewis cackled with glee and out of sheer relief, a mad look of glorious delight animating his features. By the time Helen regained consciousness, she was fully herself, Hela present as well. They woke to Weir smiling down at them, overjoyed, tears of happiness cresting the rims of his eyes to flow over his cheeks and drip down onto her. "There you are," he said softly, beaming with joy, relief, and pride. "There you both are, thank...you." Millie: Millie watched Weir and Helen/Hela with an uncomfortably forced calm expression on her face, feeling a mix of awkwardness, frantic worry, and a little bit of tenderness for the strange and very troublesome scene that just transpired in front of the her and Ezekiel. In response to Ezekiel's question Millie faced him with a very small uncomfortably forced smile now on her face, "Um... It's... Complicated." Was all she could answer since, though she had a good idea, wasn't quite certain herself. She promptly checked the time on her watch; Millie gave a heavy sigh of relief. "Oh thank God...only fourty four seconds left...")) Response: Helen stirred and opened her eyes to find Weir above her, gradually becoming aware of his arms around her as well. A quick succession of emotions flitted across her expression—worry, confusion, and then finally a dark-blushed, exceedingly self-conscious embarrassment as she realized her situation. “Ah, what exactly is the thanks for?” She asked of Lewis without meeting his gaze again. We’re... still alive. Helen’s counterpart sounded absolutely stunned. Well, this certainly isn’t what I had pictured for Heaven nor Hell, so... I do believe you’re right. ((Pyrogue)) 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago Ezekiel decided that silence would be wise. He shuddered, but at Millie's second comment his expression brightened. Thank God. ((Jekyll1886)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago "Surviving," answered Lewis. "How do you feel?" he asked. ((MillieGriffin )) •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • a year ago Millie leaned Ezekiel's back against the wall. "I have to get ready now, do you think you can hang on for a few more seconds?" (Helen Jekyll) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • a year ago "Oh... you're welcome, I suppose." Helen ran her fingers through her hair and kept her chin tucked. "I think I could sleep for a week now, and..." Her face flushed a deeper shade of crimson, volume dropping to a meek, indistinct mumble, "A new set of clothes would be nice." ((Pyrogue)) 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago ((Not much for me to say here, I’ll stay quiet)) ((Jekyll1886)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago "As soon as you're out of quarantine," agreed Lewis with a nod, his tone efficient yet fond. "Millie's treatment should be ready any second now, thankfully." ((MillieGriffin )) •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • a year ago Millie left Ezekiel leaning against the wall as she passed the other two shooting some slightly worriesom glances at them while leaving. Coming back inside the tent she saw the timer read thirteen seconds, her eyes wandered towards the mouse in the jar; It was too late for the tiny creature. She closed her eyes shaking her head. No time for that now, it's almost done... She went back to stairing at the timer counting down in her head. 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! The timer nearly ding before she took her new creation and transferred it into fresh syringes. She then came back through the door out of excitement holding up the cure in her hand. "S'Ready!" (Helen Jekyll) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • a year ago • edited Quarantine? She thought, puzzled. I’ll fill you in later, just... take whatever medicine you have to so we don’t die of the plague. Al...right then. If you insist. Helen began to roll up her sleeve in preparation for the injection, frowning slightly. I look forward to that explanation, Hela. I’m sure you do. Her counterpart’s tone made it clear she wouldn’t be sharing anything just yet. 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago He looked relieved at the sight of the syringes. "You have to... tell me how to create that cure some time," he told Millie, smiling. ((Jekyll1886)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago Weir looked immensely relieved upon hearing Millie's pronouncement. "Thank you, Millie," he said, the gratitude in his tone and expression unmistakable as he eagerly took one of the syringes. "Here we are," he said with a smile to Helen as he disinfected the injection site. "You'll feel good as new in no time." With that, he administered the cure to her, and bandaged the site immediately afterward. "How do you feel?" •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Millie went over to Ezekiel and administered the cure into his arm, sat next to him and waited for the results. Immediately after the cure went into his vains a warm buzzing feeling started to quickly spread from the point of injection throughout the body, as soon as it reached the heart the beat doubled like it was hit with a shot of adrenaline, a droning sound started to ring in his ears, it literally felt like he had become a humen beehive. The pain from the red death started to subside into a dull soreness that was more tolerable. "How do you feel?" Millie asked Ezekiel after waiting a few minutes. (Helen Jekyll) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • a year ago Helen surpressed a wince as similar sensations made their way throughout her body, briefly touching a hand to her temple and shutting her eyes while Lewis worked. “Ah, as if... I’ve managed to take some version of the formula, without experiencing any of the pain... But it’s nothing worse than uncomfortable, so I can’t complain,” She answered with a gentle smile. ((Pyrogue)) 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited He winced at the injection, but said nothing. "Fine." That got too close for my liking, he thought quietly. ((Jekyll1886)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago • edited Lewis let out a breath of relief. "I'm so glad to hear that," he told Helen. "I can't tell you how worried I was--how worried we all were." Realizing her counterpart might not have informed her of the situation, he clarified: "You've just survived the Red Death. Mr. Hollis here was experimenting with the disease and let an infected mouse escape. "Unfortunately, Hela happened upon it, unaware of the deadly pathogen it carried. "Fortunately, Millie was able to fashion a cure." He looked to Millie again. "I cannot thank you enough." 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • a year ago A flattered smile flashed across Millie's face, feeling honored by Lewis's praise but in that same moment the smile disappeared as a grim thought sparked in her brain. "The works not done yet." She said looking back at Lewis, "the whole society is going to have to get vaccinated for the virus now. In fact because Mr. Hollis had the window open during his experiment; the whole surrounding area outside this building will need to be vaccinated as well." She explained in a serious tone. (Helen Jekyll) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • a year ago • edited Quietly, Helen took Lewis’s hand in her own, squeezing lightly. At hearing Millie’s observation, she frowned and shut her eyes briefly, opening them again a moment later. “That is... very unfortunate,” She noted with a sigh, “If word gets around, it may be extremely detrimental to the Society’s reputation, but... we still need to prevent any collateral damage regardless.” “Millie, do you think there's any way you could ensure those in range are vaccinated in such a way that they're unaware of it? I know that doing so would not be entirely legal... but I'd rather not risk the bad publicity this accident would cause, nor would I enjoy seeing innocents perish." (Pyrogue) 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago Crap. He hadn’t thought about that. “How... how are we going to do that?” he asked tentatively. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago (Jekyll1886) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago • edited Weir thought a moment. "Might there be any way to administer it via vapor?" he suggested. "London is known for its fog--no one would think anything of it." •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((MillieGriffin )) •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • a year ago Millie purked up at Weir's suggestion. "Oh, I was going to say we blame the French but I like your idea much better, Lewis! And if we have to we could use the Thames." (Helen Jekyll) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • a year ago “What’s your idea regarding the Thames?” asked Helen of Millie, tipping her head to one side. With only a brief glance to Ez, she made a mental note to bring him aside sometime and have a talk, once the problem of vaccinating the public was dealt with. (Pyrogue) 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago "The Thames? You're suggesting we put some of the vaccine into the Thames?" he asked incredulously. "It wouldn't be potent enough, would it...?" ((Jekyll1886)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago Lewis simply waited for Millie to clarify what she meant. ((MillieGriffin )) •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited "I mean making the vapor look like it's just regular mist from the Thames, so it looks more natural than just pumping it out of the windows and all our niabors accusing the instatute full of mad scientist of poisoning the air for some God defying exsperament for world domination, or some tripe thier silly little brains would make up to try to demonize us for thier anti-science witch hunts." Millie explained further. (Helen Jekyll) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • a year ago Helen nodded once. “Right then, we’ll have to begin preparations at once—there’s no telling when people may begin getting sick, if they haven’t already.” “I’m afraid we may have to break quarantine in order to get the necessary materials and help to finish this on time, but so long as everyone receives their vaccine, it shouldn’t come up as an issue.” (Pyrogue) 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "Oh. Right. Can I do anything to help?" he asked. ((Jekyll1886)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago • edited Lewis nodded in agreement with Millie and Helen. This might just work... "There's a theater across the way--the one putting on that dreadful Frankenstein play--that possesses some machines for fog effects. They'd make a good distribution system for the cure, I think. I can acquire them," he offered. ((MillieGriffin )) 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy